


Christmas Hellscape [podfic]

by Tenoko1



Series: Christmas One-Shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BroBondCC, Brotp, Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Fluff, Gen, Mentions of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: Preparing for Christmas in the bunker, Sam and Dean brave the mall to buy gifts for their friends and family.“You are not leaving me alone!” Dean snarled. “Not in this Christmas wrapped, Frosty the Snowman hellscape filled with people, Sam!” [podfic length: 23mins 25secs]





	Christmas Hellscape [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LapfulofMisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapfulofMisha/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Christmas Hellscape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987881) by [Tenoko1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1). 



****

**Text:** [Christmas Hellscape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987881)

**Author/Narrator:** Tenoko1

 **Rating:** G

 **Pairing:** None

 **Length:** 23mins 25secs

**Series:** [Christmas One-shots](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1215945)

**Challenge:** [BroBondChristmasChallenge 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BBCC)

 **Characters:** Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, mentions of other characters

**Summary:**

> Preparing for Christmas in the bunker, Sam and Dean brave the mall to buy gifts for their friends and family.
> 
> “You are not leaving me alone!” Dean snarled. “Not in this Christmas wrapped, Frosty the Snowman hellscape filled with people, Sam!”

**File:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xtft9s6rzpoyxva/SPN_Christmas_Hellscape.zip/file)


End file.
